


露米｜世上最美的溺水者

by Aprilila



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilila/pseuds/Aprilila
Summary: 是向哨。向哨！向导露/哨兵米。和同名书没有关系。一篇充斥了废话、恶俗梗和一点点废料的文。原本是想写脾气暴躁又恶劣的退役哨兵米，但写着写着就变搞笑了。
Relationships: Alfred·F·Jones/Ivan Bragingsky, America/Russia (Hetalia), 冷战组, 露米
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	露米｜世上最美的溺水者

-

01.

“……亚瑟？不，不，是我，马修。阿尔弗还在睡，我没办法叫醒他，抱歉……”

朦朦胧胧的声音从隔壁传来。马修又站在阳台上打电话了。他不记得自己说过多少次了——可能十次？或者更多。阳台的隔音不好，如果马修还想要点隐私，就应该关上门躲在自己的房间，打这通该死的关于他的电话。天啊，他们什么时候才能放弃不再管他？

阿尔弗雷德扯过枕头，捂住耳朵，自暴自弃地钻进被子里。他被自己浑身的酒味熏得反胃，哨兵的听觉触角仍在尽忠职守地帮他收集每一丝声音：

“抱歉，亚瑟，我看不住他，你知道的。呃，他几点钟回来的？我想想……半夜两点吧，大概。是的，酩酊大醉，我闻不到他的气味，我不是向导，抱歉……嗯，嗯。你明天会过来一趟？好的，当然，我哪儿也不会去，我在家等你……”

声音渐渐飘远，马修进房间去了。一切重归安静。阿尔弗雷德翻过身，枕头滑落，顺着他的胸口滚到床下。好极了。一个绝顶好消息。亚瑟·柯克兰明天会来折磨他脆弱的神经，比他的周日心理咨询师还要敬业。操他的。

现在是凌晨五点。阿尔弗雷德失眠了。他很清楚酒精在一个小时前就已经挥发殆尽。今晚他喝了起码有七杯深水炸弹，玩了一整个晚上的德州扑克，输的比赢的多。但管他的。反正卡是亚瑟的。亚瑟现在看他就是个情感中枢失调的疯子。疯子哨兵。

“战争是一剂迟效药。在战场上没能杀死你的，会在余后的生活里一点一点将你吞噬。”

心理咨询师这么说。他价格昂贵，工作室整洁，领带夹上喷了当季新款香水。但他是个该死的普通人。阿尔弗雷德揪住他的领子扔在了墙上。

“你什么都不懂！”

最后一次治疗时，他失控了，哨兵信息素开始暴走，门外的马修惊慌失措地闯进来，架住他的胳膊。

“你没有上过战场，没有拿过枪，没有杀过人，”他冷冰冰地喘气，“你甚至没有体会过五感失调，你凭什么对我说教？”

他被马修架了出去。马修忙着去道歉了。他的胞胎兄弟是个没脾气的烂好人。阿尔弗雷德想叫他出来，来吧，离开这个地方，让我们滚回家。但没有。理智是他脑子里最后的警铃，一根纤弱的棉布绳，紧紧拽着他。他只好沿着墙角走路，在走廊尽头打转，像一头罹患狂躁症的狮子。最后，他忍无可忍，点燃了一根烟。一直隐身的护士忽然就出现了，站在他的跟前。先生，我们这里禁止吸烟。她指了指墙上的标识。

阿尔弗雷德的目光从她的手臂移到鼓鼓囊囊的胸部和屁股，最后是墙上的标识：一块鲜红的泡沫板。

“噢，抱歉。”他把烟头掐进泡沫板里，耸了耸肩，“现在不管用了。”

护士骂他混蛋，愤怒地走了。混蛋。一个美妙的词。他神经质地重复，一遍一遍咀嚼它的发音。他大概用舌尖亲吻了“混蛋”十遍，马修从房间里走出来了。在走廊的那头，马修望着他。他们无言地相视了一会儿，马修说，“你能不能不要表现得这么混蛋？”

“不能。”他笑了，响亮地吹了声口哨。

下午三点。亚瑟·柯克兰开着他的灰色特斯拉大驾光临。三点半，他们围坐在餐桌前，每个人的手里都捧着一杯枫糖浆红茶。四点钟，所有茶具都摔在地上，四分五裂，木地板上洒满粘稠的枫糖浆。

亚瑟站在水槽前，用水龙头疯狂冲洗手臂上被陶瓷碎片划出来的血迹。他们不出意料地打了一架——他们打过很多架，但这一次阿尔弗雷德失控得最厉害。他的精神动物跑出来了。一头萎靡不振的雄狮，毛发枯萎，四爪溃烂，沉默地趴在地板上，凝视着它的主人发疯。

“你必须得去收容所了，”亚瑟说。阿尔弗雷德坐在地板上，疲惫地望着他揪在一起的浓眉毛，“听着，你现在收拾东西。晚上就去收容所。我会找最好的医生给你治疗。”

马修站在他们中间，不知所措地转头望望。可怜的马修。

他以为自己会暴怒。会再次站起来，给亚瑟的那副嘴脸来上一拳。他早就想这么干了。他要给所有对他投以关切视线的脸都来上一拳。为什么他们都要同情他？他是个兵混子。最差劲的那种。会喝酒，打架，玩女人，脾气粗鲁，罹患战后应激综合症。他是一切混乱的源头。是所有混蛋事物组合起来的综合体。

“噢，当然，”但他说出口的话却完全不是那么回事，“你说了算。老哥。”

他听见自己讥诮的声音。

亚瑟怔住了，难以置信地望着他，双眼中有什么东西破碎了。他讨厌被称作“老哥”，并辅以如此轻佻的语气。在多年前关系破裂的某一晚，阿尔弗雷德也曾这么嘲讽过他。如今一切又重来一次。亚瑟开始浑身发抖。

阿尔弗雷德站起身，面无表情地转回房间。十分钟后，他拎着一个双肩包出来。里面大概率什么也没装。他们沉默地走出门，雄狮摇摇晃晃地走出几步，消失在门口。在车上，亚瑟再没同他说过一句话话。

晚上七点，他们抵达收容所。它不像一家医院，就像当今的牙科诊所也不像诊所。前台说，“欢迎来到疗养院”。是的，你瞧，它只是一间疗养院。

亚瑟沉默地为他置办手续，一切都进行地飞快。半个小时后，他正式入驻这个“互帮互助”小组，护士不穿护士服，而是淡粉色的裙子，皮鞋根踩在瓷砖上，一路跳踢踏舞。他们巡视了一圈他即将入住的房间。一间单独卧室，连带一个大阳台和干湿分离的卫生间。有电视，网络，空调。应有尽有。阿尔弗雷德嗅嗅鼻子，确信自己闻到了亚瑟刚刚刷过卡的金钱味儿。

晚上八点，到了该道别的时候。亚瑟很忙，不会常来。“马修每周日会来看望你，”说这话的时候，他撇过头，心不在焉地望着窗外。阿尔弗雷德没有接话，他们之间沉默了一会儿，亚瑟继续道，“你是个混蛋。阿尔弗雷德。”

他们对视了一眼。阿尔弗雷德平静地点了点头，“你说得对。”

第一周进行得并不顺利。阿尔弗雷德抗拒心理医生，拒绝一切形式上的心理辅导。马修来的第一个的周末，发现他的脾气更坏了。狮子蜷缩在角落，尾巴上的那撮毛稀稀拉拉。马修坐在它的身边，趴在它温暖的鬃毛里。阿尔弗雷德靠在窗边，沉默地抽烟。狮子用潮湿的鼻尖亲吻他的手指，它蓝色的双眼里布满悲伤。

马修忽然意识到了问题。离开疗养院后，他立马给亚瑟打了通电话。

“嗨，亚瑟，听我说：我们完全搞错方向了，我们俩都是，”他说，“阿尔弗雷德需要的是精神疏通，他需要一个向导，而不是心理咨询师。”

亚瑟沉默了一阵子，“你是对的，马修，”他可能拆开了一包烟，声音变得含糊起来，“交给我。我去找哨兵收容所。”

一个礼拜后，阿尔弗雷德被转移到某家哨兵机构。它类似于白塔，是每一个哨兵都会回忆起自己青春期噩梦的那种高度类似。阿尔弗雷德迅速融入了这里。机构里尽是和他一样的战后哨兵，他们的精神上都具有不同程度的残疾。

亚瑟这次没能陪同，他正在爱尔兰出差，只能通过视频联络。他们在电话两头各自沉默，亚瑟喝了口茶，阿尔弗雷德搅着自己的手指，忽然说，“抱歉。”

“没事，”亚瑟迅速说，“你只是需要一个向导。”

视频挂断了。马修起身告辞，机构严格遵循军事化管理，家属一个月才能探视一次。“有任何问题就打电话给我们，好吗？”马修说。

“我会的。”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼。或许是因为回到了熟悉的军营环境里，他终于好脾气了一点。

“那我走了？”

“嗯。一个月后见。”

机构的生活枯燥。非常枯燥。几乎和白塔没什么两样。在曾经的白塔里，每个哨兵都被当作储备军役，随时预备着下一秒被抽上战场。当然在此之前，还有个小规矩，阿尔弗雷德想道，他们每个人在毕业时都要预先写好一篇遗书。留给家人、爱人、朋友。他也写过一份，在还没那么混蛋的时候。他写了什么来着？伤脑筋，他记不起来了。那真是一段和平的日子，是亚瑟来学校看望他时会随手带上一束花的日子。每当阳光照耀进窗台，养在花瓶里的花就散会发出暖洋洋的香味。

那可能是六年……或是七年前？回忆像那时候的报纸一样变皱了，细节磨损得比铅字还要厉害。中途他曾走过战场，握过滚烫的枪，硝烟味霸道地覆盖了一切和平的回忆。他记得从前的老师说过，“没有人可以完好无损地战场上回来。他们不是身体残疾了，就是心灵残疾了。”

阿尔弗雷德不清楚自己算几级伤残。

机构不急着给哨兵治疗。阿尔弗雷德舒舒服服地过完了一个礼拜，第二个礼拜的周一，他照例比起床铃提前一分钟醒来。在穿衣服的档口，负责人敲响了宿舍门。

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯？”她念着名单上的名字，阿尔弗雷德抬手示意，“你跟我来。”

“一分钟。”他点点头，套上靴子，关上门，跟了出去，“今天轮到我治疗了吗？”

“是的，”负责人走在前面，给了他一个微笑，“别紧张，你的兄弟给你找了个出色的向导。”

阿尔弗雷德开始紧张了。

向导。他开始神经质地默念。翻来覆去。舌头把玩它，从喉咙滑过牙齿。向导，一个不输混蛋的美好的词。注意，是美好。向导是刻在哨兵DNA里的多巴胺。没人会不爱向导，阿尔弗雷德也是。至少在上战场前是的。

他们停在了一间咨询室门前。负责人微笑，“准备好了吗？”

该死的，他妈的没有。阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，“是的。”

门打开了，负责人退了出去。

首先，是阳光。他蠢蠢欲动的五感触角立马开工。阳光过剩，窗口朝南，窗台上有一盆，嗯，向日葵。他立马闻到了那股暖洋洋的花香味。温馨而富有生活气息，这感觉很好。房间不大，就是普通的咨询室。墙壁雪白，靠近窗台的地方放了张桌子。向导正坐在桌子后面……

触角狠狠颤抖了一下，阿尔弗雷德跟着打了个颤。它在恐惧，这代表他也在恐惧。

“请坐。”向导说话了。他的声音软绵绵的，阿尔弗雷德开始心跳加速。

触角叽叽喳喳地说话，在脑子里吵成一团，恐惧与理智在搞拉锯战。最后，声音大的那个胜出了，它说，“过去，坐下来。”

阿尔弗雷德乖乖坐下来。向导的脸在光线中逐渐拓印出来。他身材高大，银色的头发，发尾呈波状卷曲，软绵绵地贴在脸颊边。紫色的眼睛，高鼻梁，下巴藏进软绵绵的旧围巾里。

软绵绵。阿尔弗雷德晕头转向地想，该死的软绵绵。

“琼斯先生？”向导松开交叠的手，翻开桌上的档案册，“你还好吗？”

噢，好极了。阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼。

“嗯，那么我想我们可以开始了？”向导微笑，不知道从哪里抽出了一支笔和一张白纸，“伊——万——，伊万·布拉金斯基。这是我的名字。我们得先认识一下。”

白纸递了过来，阿尔弗雷德注意到向导戴了一副黑手套。食指的那根有点起球了。别显得粗鲁，别吓到向导。他提醒自己，说，“我想你应该知道我的名字了？”

“是的，琼斯先生，我有你的档案。”

嗯，一阵尴尬的沉默。可能只有他自己觉得尴尬。向导的微笑保持不变，阿尔弗雷德移开视线，五感触角没用地缩在他的身后，哆哆嗦嗦不敢出来。他能嗅得出——鉴于他的精神体是头狮子，嗅觉方面当然会增强——这个向导的精神力相当强大。精神力强大的向导有点难对付。是的，只要乐意，他们随时都可以撬开哨兵的脑袋，不用打招呼，用自己的精神网随便强奸个哨兵什么的，相当侵犯隐私。虽然这个行为在理论上被称作“疏导”。

面前的向导忽然挑起眉，“你很抗拒我吗，先生？”

是的。阿尔弗雷德在心中说。更恰当的说法，是本能需要靠近，但理智在抗拒。

向导不说话了。他开始低头看档案。档案是一件无趣的东西，只能记录死的字。上面写着：阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，26岁。七年前毕业于白塔，后分配驻太平洋战线第7航空队。于一年前正式退役。附：一张病例打印单。医生开具病例证明：严重战后创伤综合症，建议退役。

这就是全部。阿尔弗雷德开始走神，阳光里的灰尘跳探戈，最后落脚于向导的银色发丝上。有一阵子，他们都没有说话，房间奇妙地沉默下来。向导忽然清了清嗓子，“请告诉我实话：你是抗拒心理辅导，还是抗拒向导？”

沉默。

“战争时期，他们给你分配了几个向导？”

“我记不清了。”

“都活下来了吗？”

“不。”

“死了几个？”

沉默。

“……只活了三个。你想知道的话。”

一阵剧痛忽然攫住了他的心脏。狮子出现在他的脚边，它开始哭泣，蓝色的双眼啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，发出呜咽的鸣叫。阿尔弗雷德蓦地站了起来，差点撞翻椅子。我得离开这儿。他急促地呼吸，鼻子不够，换上嘴巴。五感开始暴动了，触角疯狂暴涨，挣脱开他的身体。脚步，铃铛，呼吸，思考的声音，外界的一切。所有声音轰然撞开哨兵的保护层，泥石流般倾泻而下。

我要干什么来着？他几乎站不住了，忽然之间迷迷糊糊的。是的，对了，我要出去。现在就走。神经中枢后知后觉地传递出恼怒。他被向导冒犯了，这个伊万·布拉金斯基。

这算什么，脱敏治疗？一个又一个的向导死在他的面前。都是因为他。因为他的疏忽，因为他的能力不足。他还记得某一场空战，向导坐在辅助驾驶。开头一切都顺利，他们会赢的，他们就要赢了。向导欢呼着亲吻他的侧脸，“琼斯，听着！我挺喜欢你！我们待会儿去喝点酒，然后，嗯，我们得他妈的来上一炮……”

他没能说完。导弹从雷达的死角劈来，像一道闪电，飞快地劈开机翼。驾驶座裂成两半，向导也裂成两半。死亡并未立刻生效。两秒过后，他忽然很沉、很沉地叹了口气，身体的另一半坠了下去。

他记得。他全部都记得。这就是活下来的惩罚。脑袋里开始尖锐地疼痛，触角发出尖叫，它到达上限了。

阿尔弗雷德开始失去对身体的控制。眼前一阵发黑，触角加热过载了。在摔倒之前，在他预想的疼痛到来之前，另一具身体接住了他。

软绵绵。

刹那间他的脑袋里窜过这个词。旧围巾落在鼻尖，有晒过的阳光气味。衣服很软。嗯，我是什么姿势？他走神了，随即双腿腾空，脸埋进了温暖的布料里。尽是暖洋洋的味道。一双干燥的手抚上他的额头，像摁了个什么开关，声音一下消失了。神奇的向导能力。世界静音了。

“你应该睡一觉，哨兵。”

世界上只剩下软绵绵的声音。他回答了吗？噢谁他妈记得。他可能还哼哼了一声，蜷缩起身子。管他的，我需要一场睡眠……

他睡着了。

02.

“我睡了多久？”

“十三个小时。”

阿尔弗雷德挣扎着坐起来，向导递来一杯水。他打量四周。毫无疑问，他躺在一间静音室里。墙壁雪白，床单雪白，枕头雪白。向导的头发也是雪白。阿尔弗雷德一饮而尽，将水杯递回去，“你一直在等我醒？”

向导点点头，“中途去吃了次饭。我想你应该没醒过。”

所以现在是晚上十点钟左右。恭喜他。他终于进了一次哨兵专用室。没有用过静音室的人生对哨兵而言是不完整的。瞧吧，他们就是这种奇怪的生物。五感卓越、身体强壮，神经却他妈像处女一样纤细。他们不得不需要一个向导……是的，对了，说回向导。

“这就是你的治疗手段？”他冷冷地盯着向导，“用脱敏刺激？”

“柯克兰先生正是为此特意聘请了我，”向导说，“你的兄弟认为你不适合温和疗法。”

去他的。在脏话冲出牙关之前，他抿住了嘴。脸色阴沉，尽量不显得更失态。“我不喜欢你的疗法，就算你是向导——抱歉。我不接受。”

向导盯着他，惊奇地挑起眉，“噢，不，琼斯先生。我想你可以换一种理解方式——实际上我在为柯克兰先生服务。他出钱，我替他解决麻烦。而你正好是他的麻烦。”

完美。无懈可击。阿尔弗雷德盯着他的鼻尖。

“现在，琼斯先生，既然你醒了。治疗就得继续，”向导摊开一本空白的笔记，“可以跟我说说，在提到那些向导时，你在想什么吗？”

“你知道你现在应该在哪吗？”

“哪儿？”

阿尔弗雷德从他的鼻尖移到眼睛。他认真打量这张脸上的破绽，但向导的微笑就像一块没有裂缝的寒冰。他迅速放弃了。

“知道这些有什么用？”他烦躁地问。

“我认为这是你的根结，”向导温和地说，“你得信任我。”

“有烟吗？”他突然说。

斯拉夫人看了看他，抿了抿嘴，阿尔弗雷德觉得他可能会说“静音室禁烟”什么的。如果他说了，阿尔弗雷德的拳头下一秒就会落在这张脸上，反正他也不想干了。哨兵手册第一条：请您永远保持尊重并爱护每一位向导。现在去他的，这个条款今天失效。阿尔弗雷德今天必须得揍个向导。

“这儿。”

但没有。阿尔弗雷德的计划再一次落空。他接过向导递来的烟，俄罗斯种，细长、优美，烟身有斑马纹。开头几秒，他拿在手上发愣。

“怎么了？”向导看着他，“噢，抱歉，你没有火。”

他又摸出一只火机，阿尔弗雷德急忙把烟叼进嘴里。一下子，他们忽然凑得很近，脑袋抵着脑袋。向导身上的信息素一个劲往他的鼻子里钻。他闻起来像薄荷爆珠，非常呛鼻，但提神醒脑。这只手。他的视线落在这只手上。皮肤苍白，骨骼有力，举着打火机，干燥的指节几乎能蹭到自己的鼻尖。

阿尔弗雷德发现自己无可避免地想起了晕倒前的那一幕：显然他被一个向导抱起来了。非常丢人。他有点恼怒。

“好了。”

向导嘀咕一声，收回火机。那只手也消失了。阿尔弗雷德恋恋不舍地盯着它远去。

这是一支不呛人的俄罗斯烟，这很好，如果向导掏出一支雪茄——他看起来真的是会随身携带雪茄的那种人——那么静音室就没法呆了，他们还得交笔罚款。

阿尔弗雷德抽了15分钟，大概。在还剩一个烟屁股的时候，向导从他的手指缝里强硬地取走了烟。“剩下的部分很呛，”他听起来是善意的。阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，好吧，都听你的。

然后？然后就到了故事时间。阿尔弗雷德非常清楚这种惯例。一个美国人的一生中总要经历无数次。在青春期的尾巴，亚瑟率先开始了这种惯例前的沉默；然后是马修；然后是军营里的老兵；然后是“互帮互助”小组……

他讨厌这种沉默。老实说。为什么人们总得围着坐一圈，然后交换自己的秘密？这会让你感觉好一点？不！只会更糟。坏的情绪变成了两份。

他得打起精神，抗争一下。一秒，两秒，三秒。好吧，他认输。该死的向导在用精神力默默压迫他，有一根神经末梢可能正在被暴打，在他的脑袋深处发出吱吱哀嚎。其实这也还顶得住，但是向导的眼睛真的非常非常明亮，又紫又剔透又漂亮，尤其是当它们全神贯注地凝视着你时……好吧。他认输。

“你想知道那时候我在想什么？”阿尔弗雷德自暴自弃地开口，“好的，让我告诉你：

“不是鲜血，不是战争，不是死亡。只是自责。自责和愧疚。他们就像我生命中的陨石，迟早有一天会追赶上来，从身后将我压垮。你知道我害死了多少个向导吗？啊哈，我自己都数不过来……懒得数了，十个吧。起码。他们本来就不是士兵，如果不是战争来临，他们本该在温室里，像医生一样拯救哨兵。我应该把他们带回来的，但我没能做到。我……”

他哽住了，狮子出现在角落，发出悲鸣的声音。他说不下去了，秘密演讲结束，现在等待庭审结果。反正法官永远不会定他的罪，历来的法官们只会说，“这不是你的错，可怜的哨兵。”是的。他没有犯罪，但心灵已经逃脱不开了。自由对他已经毫无吸引力。

快点啊，还等什么？他不耐烦地抬起头，想看清对方的脸，却得到法官的一声嗤笑。是的，嗤笑。不是冷笑也不是讽笑，介于两者之间，一种有居高临下的同情意味的笑。他呆住了。

“柯克兰提醒过我，你是个高傲自大的哨兵，在这一点上，他倒没有说错。”伊万·布拉金斯基冷冷地看着他，“向导的死和你有什么关系？再多的人命和你有什么关系？先生。你自己的生命就是全部的财富，再多一条都不行。你没那资格。”

阿尔弗雷德呆住了。彻头彻尾。法官没安慰他也没原谅他，而是拎着小铁锤直接给他的脑袋来了一下。5秒？是的。他起码呆滞了5秒钟。

然后醒悟过来。

“你他妈在说什么？”这是第二次冒犯。

阿尔弗雷德站起身，简直怒不可遏。身体比脑袋更快地挥出一拳，伊万·布拉金斯基接住了。他们对立而站。向导投下的阴影盖住了阿尔弗雷德的脸。

“在矫正你的行为之前，我觉得你应该先正视自己的内心，”向导轻轻松松接住了他的拳头。阿尔弗雷德的心底忽然涌出一阵挫败。

“那是你的精神体？”

他向角落看去，狮子将头埋在自己的鬃毛里。它萎靡不顿。

向导贴得更近了。阿尔弗雷德不得不抬着头，继而沮丧地发现这个姿势让他们之间的个头差距更加明显。那只干燥的手在半小时前取走了烟，现在又慢慢掰开他的手指，像疏通几根打结的头发，又慢又轻柔。

“闭眼，”向导轻声命令。

士兵的那部分又复活了，虽然不情愿。好的长官。没问题长官。他立马闭上眼，温暖如潮水般的精神网漫过他的心坎，使他的心一下变得柔软下来。那只有力的手来到他的后颈，像摩挲皮毛——用对待猫科动物的那种手法。狮子立马从喉咙深处发出呼噜声，舒展开巨大的爪子。一些阴郁难解的石头忽然从他的血管里消失了。温暖的血液流通四肢百骸，他开始昏昏欲睡。

在差一点真正昏睡过去前，他及时醒了过来，浑身打了个颤。他在柔软的布料里睁开眼，鼻尖满满的向导气味。一只陌生的手插进他的头发里，另一只手还，嗯，搂着他的腰，挺紧的。好极了。阿尔弗雷德，丢人第二次。像个宝宝似的埋在一个向导的肩窝里，差点睡着。被强奸大脑就让你这么快乐？

狮子咕噜叫唤。阿尔弗雷德恼怒地瞪了它一眼。

他试图动一动，然后更加尴尬的情况发生了。一些暖流搞错了方向，从他的大脑倒冲下去。造成了一种无法言说的局势。他们现在贴得这么近，下半身几乎就是摩擦在一块。老天，他会告我性骚扰吗？

但这真的不能怪他。阿尔弗雷德在心底疯狂狡辩，他单身几年了？距离上次打炮过了多久？他是26岁不是62岁，该死的！向导素就是一剂活春药，虽然他还是不大喜欢这个伊万·布拉金斯基。但个人恩怨可以先放一放。哪个哨兵闻到向导素不会勃起？除非他是个阳痿。很显然阿尔弗雷德不是。

但是下一秒，插在他发丝里的手离开了，搂着腰的手也离开了。温暖的潮水纷纷退去。向导后退一步，面色平静，“我想你现在可以继续进行治疗了？”

天啊。他怎么还能淡定自如？阿尔弗雷德开始觉得自己脸红了。他有点热。这感觉真是久违了，无论是尴尬还是害臊。

“不，等等，”他脱口而出。向导用那双紫眼睛怀疑地看了看他。亚瑟说他从小就是个机会主义者，直觉就像毒蛇一样阴冷。现在的他依然是。一个巨大的机会摆在他的眼前，像宝座上那顶闪闪发光的王冠，唾手可得。

“呃，我的意思是，你愿不愿意和我睡一觉？”

就这么简单。

阿尔弗雷德信心满满。亚瑟也正是痛恨他的这一点，因为不凑巧，他所向披靡的自信心要仰赖同样闪闪发光的外貌，它们是一对绝佳拍档，在他的身上相辅相成。

向导凝视着他，不困惑也不吃惊。这个伊万·布拉金斯基绝对是个怪人。阿尔弗雷德在心底做出结论。向导思考了一会儿，然后平淡地拒绝了，“抱歉，琼斯先生，我认为和你上床目前不在我的治疗日程里。”

阿尔弗雷德的耳朵立马支棱了起来。听听，只有傻瓜才会觉得这是一句拒绝。阿尔弗雷德更愿意称呼它为一种“狡猾的拖延话术”，而且漏洞很大。任何一句意志坚定的拒绝都不会出现“目前”这种模糊时间的词。阿尔弗雷德愉快地看着他的脸，现在，他终于找到那条裂缝了。

“你绝对会想要和我上床的，布拉金斯基。”

他响亮地吹了声口哨，发出雄狮捕猎前的信号。自信心让他的双眼炯炯有神。如果马修在场，一定会发出惊呼：七年前的那个阿尔弗雷德·琼斯又回来了，天啊！

第二天一早，可能在晨光刚刚跳跃上窗台的时候，他就醒来了。还是那间静音室，伊万觉得他应该待一晚再出去，好巩固一下脆弱的哨兵神经。

阿尔弗雷德欣然接受。一个好消息：他已经整整34个小时没有故态复萌、没有乱喊乱叫、没有摔东西和乱发脾气了。他得把这一切功劳归给伊万·布拉金斯基。这是应该的。他对于自己想泡的，不，想追求的对象一向很有绅士风度。

狮子还在角落里，它最近经常跑出来。但今天出现了些微妙的不同。一个白色的、长条状的玩意儿在它的鬃毛里上蹿下跳、叽叽喳喳，阿尔弗雷德将它捉住，摁在地上，发现这是一条雪貂，皮毛柔软，一对黑豆似的眼睛瞪得浑圆，身子扭来扭去。狮子用宽厚的舌头舔湿它的肚皮。狮子喜欢它。狮子很久都没有喜欢过别的什么东西了。它一直都是兴致缺缺的模样。

阿尔弗雷德松开手，雪貂一溜烟跑了。同时门打开了，伊万·布拉金斯基出现在门口，手中端着一个早餐餐盘，雪貂顺着他的裤腿窜进风衣里，消失了。

“那是你的精神体？”阿尔弗雷德坐回床上，“它自己跑出来了？”

“当然不是。”伊万将餐盘摆在桌上，“你的狮子很孤单。它就是你，琼斯先生，不是你养的一只宠物。它和你一样脆弱。当你需要向导时，它也需要一点陪伴。”

“噢，所以你给它找了个伙伴？够贴心的。”阿尔弗雷德嘀咕道。

早餐微妙地发生了一点变化。牛奶麦片里面添加了谷物，面包抹了黄油，还有一小碗带油的汤，热乎乎的。哨兵平时可吃不上这么好的食物，所以这是向导给他弄来的特权。阿尔弗雷德愉快地哼起了歌。

“你觉得什么时候可以开始了，就叫我，我在外面等你。”

向导站起身，阿尔弗雷德一把扯下面包，急忙叫住他，“等等——等等，我们就不能换个地方？”那一大块面包将他的右边脸颊塞满了，嗯，像一只毛绒绒的松鼠，“你是我的私人治疗师，对吧？你就不能听听我的意见？我觉得换个环境我会好得更快？”

向导盯着他看了几秒钟，又走回来，“那么，你想去哪里？”

“你是向导。你有特权，对吧？”

“是的。”

“那带我出门，”阿尔弗雷德迅速说，“来吧，我们晚上去喝一杯。放松一下，拜托！我有两个月没喝酒了！完全戒断我会疯掉的！”

他眨了眨眼，试图挤出一个相当、相当可怜的表情。这奏效了吗？或许吧。反正向导同意了。

晚上九点，他们换了便服出门。阿尔弗雷德套了那件可能已经穿了六年的棕色夹克，他的品味是他们那圈人中最差的那个，毋庸置疑。但是没关系，有这张脸，谁还会看这身糟糕透顶的打扮？

伊万开车载着他去了某条酒吧街。他把车停在后巷，思考了一会儿，钥匙挂在他的手指头犹豫不决。他绝对有八成是在思考该随身带着钥匙还是找个代驾。

阿尔弗雷德把他拖进酒吧，“来吧，别想那么多！”

他们要了个卡座，在角落的位置。九点钟，乐队在调试吉他、话筒和电子琴，他们一人一杯龙舌兰；十点钟，乐队开始弹蓝调爵士，舞池里有三两对情侣在跳舞，伊万要了一瓶伏特加，桌面上已经多出了三四瓶酒；十一点，位置爆满，舞池里挤满了年轻人，吉他手插上电，开始点歌，阿尔弗雷德开始用威士忌兑伏特加；十二点，伊万起身去了趟厕所，回来时，阿尔弗雷德从座位上消失了。

在人群里找出一个哨兵就像在落叶里找到一棵树那样简单。他将精神网覆盖出去，还没延伸多远，就碰到了哨兵的触丝。阿尔弗雷德喝得烂醉，但还有精力在人群里跳舞，更确切地说，是被人群推来推去。他就是个天字一号麻烦精。

伊万挤进舞池，推开起码五个用胸部紧紧贴着他的女人。这不太容易，总之，跋山涉水，终于抓住了阿尔弗雷德。醉鬼立马倒在他的胳膊里，伊万替他关掉五感触觉。这个姿势可能有点太亲密了，人群很快发现了他们，开始起哄。是的，他给忘了。美国已经是个可以合法登记同性恋婚姻的国家了。尽管他们现在什么都还没发生。

阿尔弗雷德被撞进他的怀里，像个树懒，不抱着什么东西就要往下掉。伊万不得以用手托住了他的，嗯，屁股。手感不错，他是说牛仔裤，很翘。

他们在人群里左突右冲，但没能挤出去。灯光忽然熄灭，舞池陷入漆黑。鼓手开始模拟心跳，咚咚锵锵，像筹备一个巨大的阴谋。几秒过后，啪，一束聚光灯打亮。伊万驾着阿尔弗雷德，冷静地站在灯光之中。他转头望望，确信只有他们俩被光照亮了。是的，这的确是一场阴谋。千真万确。

人群瞬间爆发出欢呼，夹杂口哨，“亲一个！”他们大叫。什么？伊万转头，以口型询问。

“这是kiss camera啊，老兄，”旁边的女孩耸耸肩，“你们是本晚的中奖嘉宾。来吧！”

他的手心出汗了，阿尔弗雷德像条软塌塌的毛巾，挂在他的胳膊里，哼哼唧唧地呻吟。他能怎么办？现在要怎么做？把这个麻烦精叫醒？不，不现实，除非当场给他一巴掌。

“噢，别害羞了，你们还在等什么？！”

闭嘴。伊万厌烦地闭起眼。毛巾被踩了一脚，短暂地恢复了意识，摇摇晃晃地从他的胳膊上站立起来。“发生了什么？”他的眼镜掉下来了，半架在鼻梁上，眼睛像吸饱了水，湿漉漉的。伊万扶正他的胳膊，说，“你想吐吗？”

毛巾茫然地眨眼，“不？”

“好的。那我接下来要吻你了。”

“嗯，嗯？可以，当然，你自便……”

他们的牙齿磕在一起。阿尔弗雷德惨叫了一声，伊万迅速将它堵了回去。这感觉挺奇妙的，老实讲。他还以为哨兵的嘴唇会像他的脾气一样又硬又臭。但出乎意料的，绝对不是。他的嘴唇绵绵软软的，像一块从糖浆里打捞出来的果冻，轻轻一压就散发出青草的香味。伊万有点着迷了。

一开始只是干燥的触碰，像只蝴蝶落在嘴唇上，麻麻酥酥的，顺着血液迅速扩散出去。伊万尝试用精神丝覆盖住哨兵的脑子，用他们自己的话讲——一场“强奸。”

接着吻就变了味。一条软乎乎的舌头窜进来，带着酒味，英勇无畏。阿尔弗雷德的身子开始往下滑。伊万不甘示弱，逮住口腔里这根小东西，像对待蟹腿里的蟹肉那样狠狠吮吸回去。他们用力搅合在一起，谁也不让着谁，嘴唇被用胶水粘住了似的。他的精神丝成功找到了哨兵脑子里的感官触角，急不可待地扑了上去。阿尔弗雷德立马抽泣了一声，身体彻底滑到地上，看得出来，他的脑子被强奸得正爽。

5秒，可能有10秒？伊万一开始还在数心跳，但很快他就数不过来了。分开时，阿尔弗雷德整个湿漉漉地倚在他怀里，眼角、鼻子、锁骨都红兮兮的。舞池里的气氛被推向高潮。伊万大摇大摆地从他脑子里撤走精神丝，在无数注目礼下将几乎昏迷过去的哨兵拖了出来。

他们来到酒吧后巷。伊万将阿尔弗雷德粘在车窗上。现在是凌晨两点，街上没有一个人，冷峭的夜风刮起一阵传单雨。很不凑巧，哨兵机构已经关门了。

更不凑巧的是，他自己的家就在附近。

03.

阿尔弗雷德醒了。

出于一种军人的本能，他在睁眼的一瞬间滚下床。这里不是他的家，也不是疗养院的宿舍。屋顶是白色的，墙壁雪白，但不新了，有一些斑驳的痕迹。这是一间卧室，窗帘紧闭，房门关着，屋内充斥着浓浓的生活气息。

总而言之，他没来过这里。

然后他要解决一个更棘手的问题。

他什么都没穿。不，还是穿了的。一条内裤。

他不认识这条内裤。

这很常见。是的。喝醉了，然后，可能，嗯，他随便跟什么人上床了。不过是打了一炮。男性打炮的好处就是不会怀孕。

阿尔弗雷德开始沿着墙角打转，他在卧室的另一头找到一面镜子，然后开始站在镜子面前发呆。眼镜不翼而飞，眼睛下面有黑眼圈，最重要的，身上没有痕迹。什么痕迹都没有。很好。看来他昨晚没有喝醉了和人打架。然后，最紧张的时刻来了：他慢慢拉开自己内裤——噢又忘了，这不是他的内裤。只是暂时穿在了他的身上。

五感触角窃窃私语。有任何异常吗？似乎没有。前面没有用过的痕迹，后面也没有。干干净净，清清爽爽……等等。阿尔弗雷德按下暂停键。清爽？他洗过澡了？不可能。他确信昨晚自己喝得烂醉如泥，比一坨烂泥还软。谁帮他洗了澡？谁帮他换了内裤？谁帮他换了内裤又帮他穿起来？……

砰。门开了。伊万·布拉金斯基走进来。

哒嗒。阿尔弗雷德心中的钢琴敲下两个重音收尾，演奏结束。

“你在看什么？”伊万盯着他，从头发丝到脚趾头，最后回到脸上，“我们昨晚没上床。”

啊，那真是……遗憾还是庆幸？阿尔弗雷德哽住了。在气氛变得更僵硬以前，他连忙挤出一个笑容，“这是你的房间？”

“是的，”向导侧身，露出身后的客厅，那里有一张非常、非常大的沙发，展开可以当作床的那种。

阿尔弗雷德开始心虚。再重复一遍，帮助并爱护向导是哨兵的职责。但他问出口的完全不是这么回事，“我们昨晚为什么没有上床？”

伊万顿了顿，“你吐了，刚进家门就吐了。我不得不把那条地毯扔了。”

“噢，噢，抱歉……”

“我替你洗了澡，换了身衣服。我不清楚你喜不喜欢裸睡，所以我帮你把内裤穿上了。”

“噢，谢谢……”

阿尔弗雷德浑身不自在——所以你把我扒光了我们还是没上床？难以置信。

“我们真的什么都没做吗？”他怀抱着一丝希望追问，“真的？”

向导的眼神可能躲闪了一下。是的。0.1秒。但阿尔弗雷德用卓越的动态视力将这个小躲闪成功捕捉了。毫无疑问，他们昨晚一定发生过什么！

“你想吃早餐吗？”向导发出询问。他岔开话题了，啊哈。

“好的，当然。”他开始为这点小发现得意忘形了，向导投来怀疑的视线，“衣服在衣柜里。你可以随便拿一件。还有裤子。”说完，他关上门走了出去。阿尔弗雷德站回镜子面前，这一次，他发现自己的嘴唇好像有点肿。

十分钟后。阿尔弗雷德出现在餐桌的另一边。餐厅明亮，外面是个好天。冰箱上的音响在放轻柔的钢琴曲。餐桌的正中间放着一套华丽的银质茶炊，里面是红茶，但加了糖，令阿尔弗雷德恐惧地想起从前在亚瑟家喝茶的日子。他的面前摆了三个餐盘。一盘里面装了热气腾腾的、刚切成片的薄面包，上面抹了奶油；一盘干奶酪辅以几片酸黄瓜；一盘熟鸡蛋，旁边还有两坨颜色可疑的蘸料。

典型的，丰盛的俄式早餐。阿尔弗雷德捂住脑袋坐下来，忽然觉得哪里不太对劲，一根神经在左半边沟渠里跳了跳，害他把叉子叉到了右手手背上。虽然频率非常微弱，但也足够引起注意。

“你昨晚强奸我的脑子了？”他指责道。

“是的，”向导面不改色地撒了个谎，“你昨晚差点在舞池里犯病。”

“下次别这样……起码先征求一下我，好吗？”他嘟哝着。

他给自己倒了杯红茶，里面可能放的是枫糖砖，因为浓浓的枫糖浆茶味立马冲出牙齿。他记得这味道。这是马修最爱煮的茶，虽然有点过甜了。他还记得上一回他们聚在一起喝茶，厨房的窗外停着亚瑟的灰色特斯拉。他们大吵特吵，动手打了一架，碎掉的陶瓷划伤了亚瑟的胳膊。他流了许多血，空气中都是铁锈的气味。那些血让阿尔弗雷德无法呼吸，一块石头扑通沉进了他的胃里，压迫肝脏。他开始管不住嘴巴，对亚瑟态度恶劣。这是一个糟糕透顶的恶性循环。

现在，第二个好消息：他已经两天又15个小时没发脾气了。

向导的视线从桌子的另一头投过来，“怎么了？”

阿尔弗雷德回过神，“没事，”他举起面包，“酸奶油很好吃。”

凳子拖拉的声音。他抬起头，向导坐到了他的身边，钢琴声像是从遥远的梦里飘来，“我是你的治疗师，也是向导。你需要跟我讲讲，不要隐瞒。”

潮水般的精神网再次漫过心坎，麻麻酥酥的，像蝴蝶振翅，从心口的位置飞旋出来。它们温暖得总能让人联想到母亲宽厚的手掌心。阿尔弗雷德又心软了。金狮悄无声息地走出角落。它的身上发生了些微妙的变化，鬃毛变得柔顺了不少，爪垫上的毛又厚又结实。它走到向导的脚下，像猫一样忽然趴下了，发出轻柔的呼噜呼噜声。

伊万凝视着他，“你还在为那些向导悲伤吗？”

“不，不。你是对的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我没有权利为一条生命负责，那太沉重了。我只是，嗯，可能，我不知道……”

“你会做噩梦吗？”

“退役刚回来的那三个月。是的，我天天做。不是血就是残肢。掉出来的眼睛，劈成两半的脸，都是这些东西。我站在窗台抽烟，看过无数次日出。冬天的风像把刀子。后来慢慢就好了。”

“现在呢？”

“现在我不做梦。”

金狮翻了个身，露出肚皮。伊万伸手抚摸它的下巴，“你知道你的狮子经常哭泣吗？”

“不？”阿尔弗雷德一怔。

“这就是问题。”

伊万喂给它一个番茄。阿尔弗雷德从不知道精神体还可以进食。狮子被捉住下巴，抬起头，伊万轻轻抚摸它的脸颊两侧，“你的狮子哭太多次了。它总在深夜哭泣，因为你没有正视过它。”

这句话轻柔得不像责备。是的，因为“它就是我”，阿尔弗雷德想道。

“今天礼拜几？”向导忽然问。

“呃，周六。”

“明天柯克兰会来看望你，上午十点，也许可能会晚一点，他最近有点忙。”

“好的。”

“你今晚留下来过夜吗？”

“是的……什么？”阿尔弗雷德差点咬到舌头，他看着向导的眼睛，“你说什么？”

“我以为你会毫不犹豫地同意。”

是的。是的！他当然会他妈的同意！阿尔弗雷德在心底大叫，同时又隐隐不安——伊万·布拉金斯基真的明白自己的意思吗？他能明白这句话里的潜台词吗？“留下来过夜，”这句话不可能再有第二个注解了。绝对不可能。

“好的？”他觑着向导的脸色，抛出一个试探，“呃，我睡客厅？”

伊万奇怪地望回来，“不，你可以睡卧室。”

阿尔弗雷德开始心跳加速了。

一整天，他都心神不宁。从一楼晃荡到二楼，从伊万·布拉金斯基的卧室游荡到书房。从书架上拿起一本俄文书，翻了两页，放回去；再拿起一本英文书，又放回去。伊万忍无可忍，“你是看不懂字还是怎么的？”

“不。”阿尔弗雷德可怜兮兮地说，那股退役士兵的勇气在他的身上消失了。他没做任何解释，又荡了出去。

晚餐很好，棒极了。他的意思是，从来没吃过这么丰盛的晚餐。不夸张地说，伊万·布拉金斯基家里有个魔法厨房。前菜是热气腾腾的苏那汤和白面包；主菜有一盆巨大的烤牛排，一盘熏鱼，和一盘不知道怎么烧出来但闻着就挺好的肉。还有一点朗姆酒，可以掺在茶里喝；甜品是一道烤松仁蛋糕，配有水果。

阿尔弗雷德确信自己真的吃不下了，真的，喝口水都会从鼻子里流出来的那种。伊万开始收拾残局，阿尔弗雷德猛地从椅子里弹起来——“做饭的人不洗碗，”柯克兰的家规，这句话应该推行到全世界。

“不不不，让我来。我经常在家里洗碗，相信我，这点事情不会搞砸的。”

他走进魔法厨房，打量了一圈，确信它和自己家里的没什么两样。在所有饭后消食里，洗碗是一件相当放松神经的运动。对了，说回运动。

阿尔弗雷德开始走神，泡沫像橡胶鸭子排队流进他的指缝里。他支棱起耳朵听客厅里的动静：电视打开的声音，唱片机的声音，脚步走来走去的声音，冰箱打开的声音。伊万的声音穿过客厅，“吃冰淇淋吗？”

他妈的当然，“不！”他回答，关掉水，把盘子一个一个架在沥水架上面。客厅关了灯，只剩一台电视，屏幕亮着，声音关着，唱片机扎着黑胶唱片匀速转动，在昏暗的空间里，Beween the Bars缓缓流淌，时间的流速变慢了。

阿尔弗雷德陷入那个超级、超级大的沙发里，沙发立马吃掉了他的屁股。伊万望了过来。阿尔弗雷德必须很努力地分辨，那是一个心理咨询师的眼神，还是一个向导的眼神？如果是前者，那代表他现在可以收起下流的想法，好好地来进行一场心理咨询了；如果是后者……最好是后者。

但他没能分析出来。伊万瞧着他的眼神复杂，可能什么都有一点，令他不敢轻举妄动。

最后，他找到了一个突破口，“现在算在你的收费内容里吗？”

“是的。”

一个斩钉截铁的回答。妈的。现在是咨询时间，操他的。阿尔弗雷德尽量控制住自己的失望，伊万接着说，“你现在可以去洗澡了。”

伊万·布拉金斯基百分百在玩他。百分之百。阿尔弗雷德万咬牙切齿地想着，一边洗干净了身上的每个角落，像清理一个并不肮脏的马桶，确保每一个边角都被擦到了。他该死的在期待什么？

二楼是向导的卧室。壁灯关了，尽头的门虚掩着。阿尔弗雷德套了一件浴袍，可以盖到小腿脚踝，里面什么都没穿——不是故意的。这次真不是故意的。他的内裤可能毁在了昨晚的呕吐事件里，因为今早他在垃圾桶里发现了它。

在门前，不知为何，他紧张地系紧了腰带，然后推门进去。床上，呃，床上没人。凳子上也没人。视线转动，伊万·布拉金斯基像恐怖片里那样突然出现在他身后的视角里。

阿尔弗雷德压住一声尖叫，“你他妈在搞什么？”他有点生气。

“洗好了？”

“呃是的？”

“到床上去。”

向导很懂怎么发号施令。好的，都听你的。阿尔弗雷德同手同脚地走到床边，手搭在腰带上，像纤细的处女保卫最后一丝贞操。这档口他又不情愿起来了。令人费解。

“嗯，你想来点红酒吗？如果我们要谈谈……”

伊万·布拉金斯基以实际行动击碎了他的“谈谈”，话摔在地上，四分五裂，阿尔弗雷德摔在床上，腰带没有散开。他还来不及庆幸，另一具温暖的身体就压了上来。他的腰带就像礼物盒上那个欲盖弥彰的丝绸蝴蝶结，一抽就掉了。浴袍散了开来。

“这就是你说的到床上去？”他紧张地咽了口口水。

“我以为我说得够清楚了？”

他们挨得这么近，鼻息喷洒出来的热气就像大西洋暖流那样交融了。向导侧过头，闭上眼睛，阿尔弗雷德看见他银色的睫毛在颤抖。他得到一个蝴蝶振翅的吻，湿漉漉的触感像把钥匙打开了他暂时封存的记忆。是的。他忽然想起来了。在昨晚，在他最醉的档口，他们也曾这样亲吻。舌头推搡舌头，在口腔里打架。嗯，昨晚他被搞得有点狼狈，今晚不会了。

他迅速占据主导，向导纵容了他的做法。清新的、被雨打湿叶子的那种薄荷向导素在房间弥漫开来。阿尔弗雷德近乎陶醉地深呼吸，下半身相当有说服力地勃起了。

就是位置不怎么好。他睁开眼睛，望着压住他的向导，试图翻个身，扭转局势。但是。

“你多重？”阿尔弗雷德开始喘气。他用力搬了一下向导。纹丝不动。

“这重要吗？”向导微笑起来，一个有点恐怖的微笑。

“当然！我是哨兵，应该由我……唔唔唔，嗯！”

他的嘴再次被堵住了。一只手卡在他的腰上，另一只则顺着大腿滑进屁股。抚摸先是落在性器上，阿尔弗雷德咕噜了一声，随着抚摸迅速软化下来。

没几下，他就被摸得服服帖帖了。魔法的右手。伊万在他的身体上点火，往血液里扔引子，噼里啪啦，血管里的火和皮肤上的火砰地撞在一起。阿尔弗雷德及时用枕头捂住脸，成功堵住了一声呻吟。操。

这有点丢人。相当丢人。伊万分开他的腿，然后离开了一会儿，床头柜被打开了。他去干什么？拿润滑剂了吗？套子？阿尔弗雷德的大脑在混乱中飞速乱转。有这样的先例吗？哨兵被向导操，这种的？不，不不，别再想了……

“啊……”

他又呻吟了一声，像个女人，因为钻进屁股里的手指又冰又凉。他要哭了。

手指拓展顺利，可能有润滑液的功劳。阿尔弗雷德拿开枕头，露出眼睛，伊万·布拉金斯基在脱衣服。操他的八块腹肌。老天。然后是裤子，脱到内裤了。噢。

阿尔弗雷德躺倒回床上，不得不接受自己湿漉漉的屁股然后那家伙的阴茎还粗得像驴鞭一样的事实。他今天被操定了。

但是，在这之前——“别强奸我脑子，好吗？”他从枕头底下发出模糊但坚定的声音。

“好的，琼斯。”向导拿走了他的枕头。现在他孤立无援了。

他进来了，老天啊。阿尔弗雷德开始不由自主地深呼吸。放松。放松。你可以的。人的直肠褶皱摊开来有1.5米，这玩意儿有多长？25厘米？可能，或许。阿尔弗雷德紧张地揪住床单。被一根驴鞭操是什么感觉？现在他可以回答了。就是屁股即将裂成两半的感觉。

一些吻像春天的雨点落下来。阿尔弗雷德紧张兮兮地睁开眼，向导俯视着他，“你可以抱着我，”他的声音很轻柔。阿尔弗雷德立马照做了。他可能有一周没修理过指甲，所以伊万的背脊上立马多了几道划痕。但后者一声也没吭。

全部进去之后就好多了。虽然还是有点痛，但润滑液正在发挥它神奇的作用。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的直肠里忽然热了起来，无处落脚的骚动随着黏糊糊的体液到处乱窜。他尝试扭了扭屁股，敏感的直肠蹭着阴茎，立马叽里哇啦地收缩起来。操。阿尔弗雷德不想再管自己的嘴了。它爱怎么叫就怎么叫吧。

说不好是从什么时候开始的。在他意识到自己可能在被一台马达操的时候，时间已经过去了很久。水分像时间一样快速流失，伊万还是悄悄在他的脑子里动了点手脚。他的视觉触角绝对罢工了，听觉也不太好，只有触感还在加工加点，尽忠职守地替他把直肠里的每一次摩擦传递回来。他刚刚好像射过一次了？

“转过去。”向导的命令像上帝的声音，朦胧地从天边飘下来。阿尔弗雷德麻木地转了个身，感受到阴茎在屁股里旋转一周，好极了。卧室隔音吗？邻居会不会举报他们？他跪好了，双手撑在床垫上。马达换了功率，变成了马路上的那种打桩机。

一阵温热的潮水越过他的眼眶，不受控制的。一开始，阿尔弗雷德以为是向导在捣鬼，但是床单上逐渐洇出了几滴深色的印子。他的眼眶开始发酸了。

“你打开了我的泪腺开关！？”

他愤怒起来。开什么玩笑，好端端的他为什么哭了？前列腺摩擦运动会造成泪腺决堤吗？向导轻轻吻了吻他的耳朵，停下动作，“我可以进去吗？”

这里的“进去”是指脑子。向导想要看看他的脑子。阿尔弗雷德勉强同意了。精神触丝温暖地覆盖进来，像涌入一片无边无际的暖流，阿尔弗雷德被浸泡了起来。这很奇妙。他从来没试过在做爱的时候进行精神连接。快感逐渐从生理上剥离，变成了一种降生于心底的酥酥麻麻的感觉，暖和，舒服，又惬意。

向导在梳理他杂乱无章的记忆，就像修理电视机时总会不小心接错几根电线。啪嗒，画面忽然跳转了。他来到战场上，身边是被一颗暗雷炸死的战友；啪嗒。他手里握着烧毁的操作杆，跌跌撞撞地从驾驶舱里爬出来；啪嗒。他站在蓝天下，手心攥着一枚空军勋章，向远处的大海庄严宣誓；啪嗒。他坐在书桌前，手中握着一支笔。面前摊开一张白纸，这是每个新兵蛋子都会提前写好的遗书。那时候他热忱、开朗、拥有全加州最阳光的笑容。他在遗书的第一行写道：“敬我最亲爱的兄弟、朋友、未来的爱人……”

干燥的手指抹掉他的眼泪，轻轻划过脸颊，像烟火一瞬间划过夜空，将他从精神网中呼唤出来。阿尔弗雷德蓦地睁开眼。他仍然躺在床上，眼眶干涩，哭得上气不接下气，枕头湿了一大片。性爱不知道什么时候结束了。他正试图把自己蜷缩成一个宝宝，向导抱着他，轻拍他的脊背。

记忆中的画面最终如潮水般纷纷退去。“一切都结束了吗？”他呢喃着问。

“是的，”他得到一个坚定的吻，“一切都结束了。”

像一个讯号。一个撤退的讯号。长官朝天发射出一个红色信号弹，破开迷雾，所有迷失在丛林深处的士兵都看见了。战争结束了。各位。不论我们是否胜利，不论我们伤亡如何，不论我们是活着还是已经死去。硝烟已经化作白骨。一百年后扎根于泥土。结束了。一切都过去了。

一切都过去了。

一阵痉挛恸过他的全身。阿尔弗雷德松怔半晌，最终一点一点地痛哭了出来。

对话发生在后半夜。

“对了。这也算在收费内容里面吗？和我上床？”

“是的。”

“呃，你把我操了还要我给你钱？”

“是的？

04.

第二天，阿尔弗雷德搭伊万的车回去，成功在十点钟之前赶回机构。今天是亚瑟。马修上个礼拜来过了。

他兄弟的西装还没来得及换回来，衣摆的褶皱里有风尘仆仆的味道。他走进阿尔弗雷德的宿舍，左右巡视一圈，然后挑了个最优雅的姿势坐在行军床上。他没有再买一束花，但是带来了些别的东西。

阿尔弗雷德探过头。那是一张纸，从公文包最深处的夹层里抽出来。已经皱皱巴巴的了，可能还淋湿过，泛出黄斑。

“这是什么？”

亚瑟斜了他一眼，“该我问你。马修收拾房间的时候发现的。在你衣柜最深处的一套空军毕业服左边的上衣口袋里。他差点被吓死，然后发现了信底的日期，写于七年前。”

好的。好的。他知道这是什么了。还记得那封每个新兵蛋子都要写的遗书吗，正是它。阿尔弗雷德自己都快记不清了。谁他妈能记得自己七年前写的东西。

“我没给你看过吗？”他惊奇道。

“不！你没有！反正我不记得有这回事，那时候，嗯，可能你还在和我闹别扭。”

亚瑟一点一点展开遗书。它很短，像那种短诗，铿锵有力地踞于白纸的正中间。

阿尔弗雷德探过头。

“敬我最亲爱的兄弟、朋友、未来的爱人：

教官说，我们每个人都必须写一封遗书，我认为没有这个必要。因为我不会死的。我从来都是运气很好的那种人。

所以我不太想把它写成一封遗书什么的。这太悲伤啦。如果我的骨灰盒碰巧和它一起邮寄到家，那我希望亚瑟和马修不要哭。骨灰盒已经够惨了，我就不能讲个笑话吗？是的！这主意棒极了！无论你是谁，看到这里时都请笑笑吧！请不要将眼泪滴到我的遗书上，这会使我也感到一点悲伤。

好了，好了，就到这儿吧。我没什么遗言好交代的。唯一的心愿就是请帮我照看好我的盆栽。我看过天气预报了，明天会是个好天，我喜欢在天气晴朗的日子里出门。

战争不过是一场冒险。我会征服它的。也许在某个春天里，我就会回来了。请务必等着我的好消息。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯”

落款花里胡哨，亚瑟批评：“太轻浮了，”但他哭了，抽抽噎噎的，脸涨得通红。阿尔弗雷德递给他一张纸，他泄愤式的撕碎了；再递来一张，他用来擤鼻涕。

“好啦，好啦，”阿尔弗雷德敷衍地安慰他兄弟，“你看？遗书没有派上用场，别哭哭啼啼啦，而且今天太阳也很好。”

他走到窗边，拉开窗帘，呼啦一下，阳光洒着金箔碎屑飘落进来。一只沐浴金光的雪貂跳上窗台，用爪子拍打玻璃。阿尔弗雷德望向楼下，院子里，伊万捧着一束不知从哪儿摘来的花，走进楼里。

“现在几月份了？”他转过头。

“三月，”亚瑟没好气地吸鼻子，“明天就是四月份了。”

噢，噢。他眨眨眼。春天到了。等等。冬天已经过去了吗？

叩叩。门敲响了。

亚瑟迟疑地望着他。

阿尔弗雷德走过去，门打开了。春天站在门外。

Fin.


End file.
